


Christmas Walk

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon-levels of romance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Last Christmas. The Doctor takes Clara to a Christmas market and she finds the perfect way to punish him for being rude. Fluff. Just fluff and hugs. My Christmas present for queen-of--the-ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen-of--the-ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen-of--the-ashes).



The TARDIS materialized in a sheltered corner of a busy square with its usual whooshing sound and the door burst open. The Doctor stuck out his head and sniffed the air.  
“Earth. 2007. Germany. _Ohhhh_ ,” his voice took on an excited tone, “We’ve landed on the Christmas market in Cologne. Clara, are you even listening to me?”  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Clara came running to the door, “I was just changing my clothes. Nighties and Christmas markets don’t really mix.”  
The Doctor stared down at her. “Didn’t you say you changed? Is that a different nightie?”  
Clara rolled her eyes at him but eventually laughed. “One day I’ll explain the difference between a nightie and a dress to you, though I’m not sure you would understand.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, sounding more than just a little insulted.  
“Nothing,” Clara shrugged, grinning, “Just saying that I’ve seen all your regenerations and I remember some outfits. . . made me regret I have eyes.”  
The Doctor groaned in annoyance. “And you had silly pigtails as a kid, now, can we go see the Christmas market?”  
Clara was still laughing as she reached for his arm and the Doctor stiffened under her touch. He cleared his throat nervously as they stepped out into the cold evening air. Clara admired the beautifully lit cathedral next to village of wooden huts. Christmas music was playing in the distance, the smell of cinnamon and freshly baked cookies filled her nose and people were pushing past them in every directions. The market was more than busy.   
“Would you like to see something in particular?” the Doctor asked her as they began strolling across the square.  
Clara smiled happily, perfectly content just being with the Doctor for now after not seeing him since that day in the café when they had parted ways.   
“No,” she replied earnestly, “This is fine.”

Suddenly a stranger pushed their way past them in a hurry, bumping into Clara’s shoulder. She must have uttered a sound of surprise because just a moment later the Doctor let go of her arm and began shouting at the stranger. The man turned around and glared at them.  
“Hey, pudding brain, watch where you’re going!”  
“Doctor, leave it. I’m fine,” she told him, “It’s alright.”  
“No, it’s not alright,” the Doctor argued and turned his attention back to the stranger, “I want you to apologise to my friend.”  
The strange man huffed and turned away to resume his walk.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you!”  
Clara really didn’t want the Doctor to start a fight, not on a beautiful day like this, not when they were finally back together and happy. She needed to find a way to distract him and the only thing she could think of was to throw her arms around him in a tight hug.  
For a moment the Doctor seemed lost for words as he stood rigid in their embrace and although Clara couldn’t see his face with her own pressed against his coat but the expression he must be making was hilarious to imagine.  
“Clara,” he gulped, “What are you doing?”  
“Punishing you with a hug,” she giggled against the fabric of his coat.  
“For what?”  
“For being rude.”  
“In my defence,” the Doctor muttered, “The other guy was rude first.”  
Clara began to laugh softly. “I know. But it’s Christmas. And you’re here. And I’m here. Let’s just enjoy that.”  
The Doctor sighed audibly and loosened up a little under her touch.  
“I know,” he breathed, “I know.”  
Clara nuzzled her face against him and finally she could feel his hand on her back, awkwardly patting her. She smiled to herself.  
“I think I learned my lesson. You can probably let go now.”  
“Oh, I’m not so sure,” she replied but eventually released him from her embrace. She heard him take a deep breath, “Next time I catch you being rude you know what awaits you.”  
“Attack of the killer hugs,” he growled but a moment later the Doctor’s features lightened up and he smiled back at her, “I’ve missed you, Clara Oswald.”  
“I’ve missed you, too, you grumpy stick insect.”  
The Doctor frowned. “Now, that was you being rude.”  
She grinned at him. “Punish me with a hug?”  
“Not a chance. How does a walk around the Christmas market sound instead?” he suggested.  
“Perfect,” Clara agreed. 

Under his protest Clara was able to grab the Doctor’s arm again and together they made their way past the wooden huts.  
“Doctor?” she asked after a moment.  
He turned his head to look at her. “Mh?”  
“Merry Christmas.”  
He smiled. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
